


Lost Boys Request Book.

by CreatureFeature170



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Canon What Canon, F/F, F/M, Help, M/M, Vampires, What do I tag here lmao, the boys live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureFeature170/pseuds/CreatureFeature170
Summary: Got a oneshot idea? Come on by and I'll write it!
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Marko (Lost Boys)/Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s), I'm not tagging every single possible relationship holy fuck, Star (Lost Boys)/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hey there! 

My names Otto and I love the movie "The Lost Boys" evidently so I decided to write a request book for them! I will do almost any ship as long as it's not in*est or pe*ophilic but I will do stuff like platonic Laddie and the boys for example. 

I will also write X reader if you give me a short description of yourself and what pronouns you use. If you are uncomfortable commenting stuff, feel free to message me on Tumblr! My account name is @spookyundeadbitch 

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Cujo (David x Reader 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets an odd man at the video store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This was requested by Lilo. I hope you like it so far!

You walked down the boardwalk with your hands shoved into your jacket pockets. You looked around at all the rides, games and vendors in slight awe. You were new to Santa Carla and a coworker of yours had told you to check out the boardwalk as that was where most of the action happened. 

And so you had gone...well, not all due to your coworker. They had just been the push you needed, the thing that confirmed you should check out the weird pull you felt towards not only this city, but the boardwalk...and the cotton candy. 

You kept walking, hunching your shoulders to avoid bumping into people too much and you quickly dipped into a video store. 

It was a lot emptier in the store and for that, you were grateful. Fixing your hair, you headed off to the horror movie section to try and see if you could find a video to watch later. 

Running your finger along the spines of the VHS tape cases, you grabbed two and turned them over to read the back before a voice spoke from beside you. 

“Cujo’s not that bad” 

You looked up and over, your breath hitching a bit when you saw the boy around your age next to you. 

He had bleached blond hair that really stood out compared to the dark...everything he wore. He raised a pale eyebrow in amusement at your silence, 

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” 

“...No” You said, “I’m just uh...thanks for the movie recommendation” 

“No problem” He said, offering a hand to you, “I’m David” 

“Y/N” you replied, grabbing his hand and shaking it, “I’m uh...new to Santa Carla” 

David’s eyes seemed to shine, “Oh? What brought you here?” 

“Some kind of pull I guess” You said, taking a small step away from David. You didn’t feel the pull anymore being close to him and you had no idea why, “it’s...hard to explain” 

David shrugged, “I understand” he said, “some things are hard to explain” and he smiled. You smiled nervously back at him before putting the one movie away and holding up Cujo, 

“Well...thanks for the recommendation...see you around?” 

“See you around Y/N” David said and winked at you before he walked off. Heading back to three other boys around yours and David’s age. Two blonds and one brunette. The shorter blond said something to David which made the taller blond and brunette laugh. David just shook his head and walked off, the three following. 

As soon as David was gone, you felt the pull again. Frowning a little before you shook your head and walked to the front to get the movie. 

You hoped you’d see David again.


	3. Settle Down (Paul x Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul feels guilty about never having taken Michael on a date. He decides to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by RedThorne19! I hope you like it!! Also pretend like Michael has always been human for this.

Paul never thought he’d settle down to be quite honest. 

He was the partier in a group of partiers. He was a flirt and he usually never saw people again after a single night...if they lived that was. 

Michael was different however. 

If Paul’s heart could, it would race around him. It took a bit of getting used to but he eventually settled into the idea of being with one person. He would often annoy Michael for kisses and was content to lay in Michael’s lap or vice versa. 

He still hadn’t taken Michael out on a proper date however and for that, he felt like a douche. 

He’d practically begged Star for date ideas and she’d finally given him a few to make him shut up because out of all the boys, Paul was the hardest to make shut up but he’d left Star alone after she’d given him the ideas. Waiting impatiently for night to fall before he rode to the boardwalk to set up then to Michael’s house, breaking quite a few traffic laws in the process. 

He’d finally gotten there and parked his motorbike haphazardly. Heading to the door and knocking where Sam opened the door. The younger Emerson made a face when he saw Paul. He’d eventually gotten used to his brother dating the vampire but he didn’t exactly like it. Mostly due to Paul’s bloodsucking. 

“Michael!? Your boyfriends over!” Sam exclaimed before rushing off. Paul snickered before Michael came down to the door, 

“You bugging my brother punk?” He teased, shoving Paul’s shoulder gently and Paul giggled, 

“Later, c’mon” He said and grabbed Michael’s sleeve, “I’m taking you on a date” 

“A date huh?” Michael asked, raising an amused eyebrow, “when’d you become a romantic?” 

“Shut up and get on my bike” Paul said and next to dragged Michael off who hardly had time to close the door and yell to Sam that he was going out. 

Paul climbed on the bike. Michael climbed on behind him and wrapped his arms around Paul’s middle which made something weird twist inside of Paul.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he started the motorbike and drove off. The two kept quiet until Michael eventually spoke, 

“You wanna tell me where we’re goin?” 

“Nope, it’s a surprise!” Paul said, a small grin creeping onto his lips and he stopped when he got to the abandoned bit of the boardwalk. Waiting for Michael to get off of the bike before grabbing his sleeve again and dragging him off. Michael, to his credit, followed quietly. He had a rather cute half smile on his lips. 

Paul stopped just before they got to where they needed to be, looking at Michael, “Close your eyes” 

Michael raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Do you trust me?” Paul asked, 

“Yea” Michael said without missing a beat and Paul gently kissed Michael’s cheek, 

“Then close your eyes” 

Michael slowly closed his eyes, covering them with his hands and Paul led him to under the boardwalk. Fixing a few things before he made Michael sit down on the blanket he’d (stolen), borrowed from Dwayne. 

“Okay, open your eyes” Paul said and Michael opened them, raising his eyebrows. 

They were facing the ocean which was glimmering with the moonlight, Paul sat down and shoved a basket towards Michael who stared between it and Paul before opening it. 

It was full of Michael’s favorite food and drink. There was also a mixtape and Michael took it out, chuckling a bit at it and holding it up to Paul, 

“You made me a mixtape?” 

Paul figured if he could, he’d turn red, “Uh...yea...it’s kinda dumb but...I felt bad about never bringing you on a date, felt bad about not being a good enough and-” 

“I’m gonna stop you there” Michael said, holding up a hand, “Paul, you are more than good enough...I don’t know what I did to deserve a boyfriend like you” 

Paul twisted his lips, “That’s kinda gay Michael” 

Michael snorted, shoving Paul’s shoulder, “Shut up” he said. 

They spent almost the whole night under the boardwalk. Hardly any of the food got eaten due to Paul’s goofing off...mostly trying to impress Michael who kept laughing and occasionally joining Paul in his antics. 

“I keep forgetting you can fly” Michael said, smiling at Paul who was hanging upside down in the air, his blond hair like a halo around his head, “what if someone sees you like that huh?” 

“I’ll eat them” Paul said with a shrug, “Murder-” 

“-Capital of the world” Michael finished, poking Paul’s chest “yea I know, I wonder who’s fault that is” 

Paul gave a sheepish grin, Michael smiled and placed a hand on Paul’s cheek. Pressing their lips together and Paul perked, floating a bit closer, still upside down and he placed his hands in Michael’s hair. 

Pulling away and turning right side up so that he was on his feet again, Paul smiled at Michael, 

“I uh...love you Michael” 

“I love you too Paul” Michael said, hugging Paul tightly and Paul hugged back. Burying his face into Michael’s hair and inhaling deeply. He knew that one day he’d either have to turn Michael or say goodbye forever but for now, he was content to just hold him. 

He was happy to have settled down.


End file.
